Green Lantern Corps (Batman: The Brave and The Bold)
History Origin The ancient guardians of the universe use the Green Lanterns like policemen to keep order across the universe. Each Lantern is given a power ring which receives its energy from a central power battery on the there home world of Oa. For thousands of years the Guardians have been the protectors of peace and justice defending the universe from ancient threats such as the Reach. More recently the guardians went up against the Star Conqueror himself. Starro had taken control of several lanterns and despite the best efforts of the lanterns Guy and Kilowag, Starro managed to gain control of the guardians. Luckily, they were all freed from his control when Starro was defeated by Batman, Captain Marvel and Firestorm. Rise of Despero The Green Lantern Corps. is shown being led into battle against the psychic alien tyrant, Despero, by Hal, just above the planet Oa. After a successive number of attacks against the attacker, the Corps., except for Hal Jordan, are all taken control of by Despero, and they attack Hal Jordan while Despero taunts how easy it was, and how he will soon take control of the Guardians as well. Hal remarks that the Guardians have been removed to a safe location, then recites his oath, and apparently destroys the entirety of the Corps. in a blast of Emerald Light, including himself. Despero, not terribly perturbed, notes that there is at least one Lantern left; the sentient planet Mogo, who he promptly flies off to, and takes control of, planning to take him to Earth so that he can take mental control of the Earth's heroes. Help From Batman Meanwhile, Hal Jordan's ring flies to Sector 2184, and locates Batman, transporting him back to Oa, where he finds the planet deserted, except for Guy Gardner, Sinestro, and Gnort, all in a Sciencell. Guy apparently began a fight, Sinestro was under questioning by the Guardians for use fo excessive force, and Gnort accidentally locked himself in while trying to give them food. Batman and Sinestro contrive a plan to stop Despero, by having Gnort fly into Mogo's core and drain his power battery, which would stop Mogo from reaching Earth, while the other three try more direct approaches. Batman tries to fight Despero using power armour generated by Hal 's ring, eventually succeeding in defeating the alien through use of his willpower. Sinestro attempts to blow up Mogo, saying that it was for the greater good. Gardner, who had up until this point been irrascible, tries to stop Sinestro, and traps him within his power ring. Gnort reaches Mogo's battery, and attempts to drain it, though consistently keeps getting the Green Lantern Oath wrong, so his ring doesn't drain it. He eventually gets it right when he remembers that he wrote it on his forearm, and successfully frees Mogo from Despero's control. Despero attempts one last attack on Batman, before Mogo sends a very large boulder hurtling at him, to which Batman says "Thanks Mogo". No sooner had this happened, than Hal's ring, still on Batman's finger, emits a bright light, and the entire Corps., including the Guardians, appears in front of him, apparently safe inside the ring the entire time. Equipment *Green Lantern Central Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Battery Transportation *Flight Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Allies *Coming Soon Enemies *Despero *The Reach *Sinestro *Mongul *Starro Notes *Unlike the comic book, it seems that in the show, members of the Corps. seemingly must recite the oath in order to charge their rings, where as in the comic most Lantern's do it out of respect. *G'Nort, in the episode, apparently gained entrance to the Corps. via use of an influential relative, which was a cover story in the comics, where in actuality he gained entrance to the Corps. after uncovering the Poglachian Green Lantern Corps., and Gardner applied to the Guardians to let him in. *John Stewart and Kyle Rayner do not appear, meaning that there is only one Lantern to each sector, with Gardner being an Honour Lantern. *The Planet Oa appears different, encased within a green metallic shell with two rotating rings on the upper and lower ends of the planet. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://braveandbold.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps Category:Batman: The Brave and The Bold Teams